1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency vehicle detection system and more particularly pertains to the directional detecting and remote displaying of an approaching emergency vehicle through simple and effective components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency vehicle warning devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,112 to Hartzell discloses a system for warning an occupant in a vehicle of an approaching emergency vehicle. The disclosure teaches the use of a transmitter mounted on an emergency vehicle and a receiver located on a non-emergency vehicle. The receiver warns the occupant by way of a flashing indicator light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,492 to Garashe discloses a system to warn vehicles of the approach of another vehicle by having a transceiver in each vehicle. The disclosure teaches the use of a visual stimulus to alert the driver of one vehicle to the nearby vicinity of another vehicle that is transmitting an emergency signal. The transceiver is operated in conjunction with the vehicle""s audible warning devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,365 to Press et al. discloses a vehicle warning and directional detection system for detecting the audible sounds of a vehicle in the vicinity. The disclosure teaches the use of multiple audible receivers to warn a driver of an approaching vehicle by way of a directional display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,279 to Rose et al. discloses an emergency vehicle detection system for detecting and warning a driver of the approach of an emergency vehicle. The disclosure teaches the use of multiple microphones to detect audio signals from an emergency vehicle. Furthermore, the disclosure teaches the use of a level detector to filter the signal.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,931 to Nelson discloses a system for receiving and discriminating sound patterns from the siren of an emergency vehicle so as to control a traffic signal light. The disclosed system teaches the use of multiple directional microphones and a preprogrammed microprocessor to control the operations of a traffic signal light in response to a matching signal pattern.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an emergency vehicle detection system that allows the directional detecting and remote displaying of an approaching emergency vehicle through simple and effective components. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,112 makes no provision for the use of ultra-sound as the transmission medium and its electronic components to bypass the existing siren. Furthermore, there is no teaching to use a remotely located directional display device located in the non-emergency vehicle. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,492 does not teach the use of an ultra-sound producing device to transmit a signal to a nearby vehicle and the use of a remotely located direction display device. The U.S. Pat. No. 20 3,626,365 makes no provisions for a vehicle mounted ultra-sound transmitter using a directional display located in a remote area from a receiver. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,279 does not teach the use of a directional display device remotely located from a receiver. Also, there is not teaching of the use of an ultra-sound transmitter mounted on the emergency vehicle. Lastly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,931 does not teach the use of an emergency vehicle mounted ultra-sound transmitter and a receiver having a remotely located directional display device.
In this respect, the emergency vehicle detection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of directionally detecting and remotely displaying of the approach of an emergency vehicle through simple and effective components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which can be used for the directional detecting and remote displaying of the approach of an emergency vehicle through simple and effective components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of emergency vehicle warning devices of now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved emergency vehicle detection system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an ultra-sound signal producing unit mounted on an emergency vehicle, an ultra-sound signal detection unit mounted on a vehicle, and a display unit remotely located on the vehicle. The ultra-sound signal-producing unit has an ultra-sound generator that produces and transmits ultra-sound away from the emergency vehicle. A switch that can activate the ultra-sound generator alone or in combination with a siren controls the ultra-sound generator. A logic gate is used to determine the circuit activated by the switch. The ultra-sound signal detection unit has at least one specific frequency directional ultra-sound transducer mounted on the exterior of the vehicle for producing an electric current of certain characteristics of greater or lesser strength according to the amplitude of the signal. A signal comparator is connected to the transducer for comparing the currents to preprogrammed patterns. A signal strength detector receives the currents from the comparator and activates a circuit corresponding to the strongest currents and inhibits the circuits of the weaker currents. A signal strength change detector completes a circuit from the signal strength detector corresponding to an increasing signal or to a decreasing signal. The completed circuit is connected to a signal output encoder for constructing an encoded signal according to the circuits activated by the signal strength detector and the signal strength change detector. A radio transmitter transmits the encoded signal to the display unit. The display unit has a single channel receiver that passes the signal to a signal comparator for comparing the encoded signal to known patterns and for activating a circuit upon a matching pattern. The circuit activates at least one light emitting diode and at least one light emitting diode arrow. An oscillator is used to produce a flashing effect in the light emitting diode and arrow.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which has all of the advantages of the prior art emergency vehicle warning devices of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such emergency vehicle detection system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency vehicle detection system for the directional detecting and remote displaying of an approaching emergency vehicle through simple and effective components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved emergency vehicle detection system for alerting a driver of an approaching emergency vehicle. The detection system has a sound signal-producing unit mounted on an emergency vehicle, a sound signal detection unit mounted on a vehicle and a display unit remotely located on the vehicle. The sound signal-producing unit has a sound generator operated by a switch for producing and transmitting a sound signal. The sound signal detection unit has at least one sound transducer for detecting sound signals and producing an electric current upon detection of a signal. A signal comparator is connected to the sound transducers for comparing the currents from the transducers to preprogrammed patterns. If there is matching pattern a signal output encoder connected to the signal comparator constructs an encoded signal and transmits the encoded signal to a remotely located display unit through a transmitter. The display unit has a receiver for receiving the encoded signal and passing the signal to a signal comparator to compare the encoded signal to know patterns and activating at least one illumination device upon a matched pattern.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.